


How does it feel to want?

by Flannelf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, I don't know if they're dating, Idiots in Love, Logan just wants his jam, M/M, Oral Sex, Roman just wants to get railed, even they don't know that, jam used as lube, they compromise, very unsexy dirty talk with unnecessary amount of scientific terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannelf/pseuds/Flannelf
Summary: What do you do when your nerd of a boyfriend abandons you for a mere jar of fruit spread? You steal it to seduce him into passionate love making, that is a little too literate about being "sweet"What? It's double benefit-
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 15





	How does it feel to want?

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the fact that it's the first thing I'm posting-  
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think, and if I need to fix something, like tags. 
> 
> Also, hopefully no one wrote that yet, and if someone did, tell me, I'll give credit!! It just came into my mind after the last video, I wasn't inspired by a writer.

Roman was incredibly needy lately. Virgil's sharp mocking remarks about the "desperate pleas" got more and more relevant each day as he tried his best to seduce Logan, but the guy just... Didn't react, because he was too busy consuming the unholy amount of his favorite jam. This case needed a plan, something good enough to make things work, something that could easily be insane, made up by Roman himself, the epitome of creativity. And, finally, after hours of brainstorming, he realized the solution was right here... 

Logan was looking at an empty jar that appeared to be the last one, a frown obvious on his face, his insatiable hunger still there, inside. And like a warm sun ray enters the room, Roman opened the door with a self-satisfied smirk, hiding something behind his back. 

\- Hi, Logan, I realized we could use some fun together right about now, what do you think? - his grin grew more as the nerd looked up, still upset by the great loss.   
\- Apologies, I'll have to decline now, I'm a little occupied right now for any kind of copulation, must go to the store to-  
He cut himself short, his face lightning up like a whole Christmas illumination when Roman shows him a brand new jar, filled to the brim with delicious fruit spread.   
\- What about now?   
Logan nervously fixes his glasses.   
\- Can I... Can I have it first?   
Oh, how the tables have turned.   
\- I don't think you'll understand... You're not gonna eat it from the jar, I have a better thing you can eat it from and out of.   
Logan looks puzzled.   
\- And that must be?   
A wide smile grows over Roman's lips. It was working.   
\- Me! 

A gentle blush is spreading fast over Logan's realising face, you could see him debating hard before a soft nod of his head makes the prince giggle happily. Roman takes a spoonful and Logan reaches for it, but the other man mercilessly uses their size difference to keep it up and away. "Uh huh. Off my lips, or no jam at all." The logical side sighs, nodding. Roman puts jam into his mouth, savouring the sweetness, as his nerd captures his lips quickly, moaning as he tastes some of the beloved jam, pushing his tongue into Roman's mouth to the other's great pleasure. 

They're sinking out to Roman's room, appearing on his large bed, as extra as the owner of it. Logan snaps his fingers to have their clothes gone as soon as possible, too eager for his snack as he hovers over on top of the prince. Roman gets a little red in the face too, realizing that his favorite nerd is also quite hard already.

He hands him the jar, trusting he won't break the deal. He doesn't. Logan pours some over Roman's rising and falling chest, smudging it to cover more space, things already getting quite messy. He leans down, his tongue running over the sugary skin, tasting it and swallowing his treat. Both of them moan at that, Roman's hands grabbing onto the man's sides, as he's trying to hold himself together at least a little, but his pride has already washed away almost completely. 

"Keep still, I'd like to enjoy my meal." Logan says calmly, and the other almost melts at the strict tone, as well as being treated like a dish. "Yes, sir, please, have your way with me!" It doesn't seem to be too effective, the ability to lick jam off of Roman makes Logan way more aroused than any possible dirty talk. However, he does like it. 

Logan gathers more on his tongue, swiping it across the Prince's belly with a hum, and Roman squirms under him pathetically. 

"I must admit, it really is quite pleasant to my taste."

There's a spark of idea behind the shining glasses and Logan dips his fingers into the jar, covering them up with Crofters, before they press against Roman's hole, prodding at it. Princey gasps, trying to impale himself on them, and Logan obliges with a chuckle, his digits plunging in with some of the jam leaking out of the sweetened entrance, before leaving it, poor needy walls clenching around nothing. "Now you appear to be a jam container of some sort, too."   
Before Roman can collect himself even a little to try and think of responding, Logan sinks between his legs, pulling his hips up and licking over the tight ring of muscles covered in jam, whimpering at the taste. "It's enjoyable to consume." Roman's cock twitches, small pathetic gasp pouring from his lips as he grips at the sheets. The man was absolutely horrible at dirty talk, it's impossible to be sexy when you unironically use the word copulate, but somehow this charming inability always managed to rile Princey up even more. Logan's tongue pushes inside, eating Roman out thoroughly as he shakes in pleasure under the man's mouth. "Oh, good gods, Logan, oh, whatever it is you're doing, don't you- Ahhh- don't you dare stop!" 

The teacher wanted to give Roman a lecture about how they're both clearly enjoying it and it would be simply illogical to pull away and stop the stimulation completely, but realized that if he leaves Roman's body without any attention for even a couple of seconds, they both will go insane. He licked over and swallowed, fucking him with his tongue to get more jam out, soft slick noises filling up the room, before Logan finally pulled away, earning a whine. 

\- Sir, please-  
\- Stay still, I have a better idea. 

Roman, who was about to protest, went instantly still and even spread his legs more, putting all of himself on display. Logan appreciated the gesture, getting more jam on his fingers and abusing Roman's hole with them again, two quickly spreading him open, pumping in and out. Princey throws his head back, a loud moan filling up the room as another fast finger slips in alongside first two ones. Logan scissors him for a while, retreating his hand, but before Roman can cry about it, it's covered in jam again, spreading the sweet substance over the logical side's own cock. 

Princey looks up, blushing and curious, and almost whimpers at the sight, guessing what he had in mind. His suspicion is confirmed when Logan gently pushes his reddened tip past Roman's aching entrance, slowly stuffing him more, trying to get fully inside inch by inch. Jam makes filthy noises, slick, heating up in between them, pouring out of Roman's abused hole as Logan finally fills him up with his cock and the creative side feels like passing out from pleasure, only staying aware due to the gentle stretch. 

"Turns out that Crofters organics jam can actually be used as a decent form of lubricant. Fascinating." 

Before Roman can open his loud mouth to whine and plead, Logan starts moving, quick rough thrusts pushing jam out as it drips onto the silky sheets. Princey grips onto him, a broken yelp, as he lets out a string of moans, wanting more but being overwhelmed at the same time. 

Logan fucks into him thoroughly, messily licking his fingers, gasping for air as he slides them out of his needy mouth. Roman begs, shaking, arching his back under Logan. "Touch me... Please, sir, touch my cock... " 

He nods, getting more jam over his hand, stroking Roman as the sugary fruit spread mixes with his slick, and soon with his cum, too, as it pushes out of the softening tip in thick, warm ropes. Roman cums with a blissed-out face, their sex was never that Sweet before, but he's certainly not complaining. 

Logan follows soon, his hips stuttering as he grunts and fills Roman up to the brim, his semen and jelly gushing out pink as he slides out. 

He rushes to gather the mess on his fingers, licking it off, unable to part with any drop of the beloved jam. "Mmm.. M.. That was oddly arousing to use you as my plate." He confesses. "I'm open to repeating this act anytime, obviously my sexual pleasure added up to the taste, turns out that consuming my preferred food is even better when I'm receiving other stimulation."

Roman moans, trying to catch his breath, covered in sticky substances of all sorts. He wants to tell him to shut up, but can't, too exhausted.


End file.
